


Crowned

by Tamystardust



Series: Knighted [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Attacks, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shooting, Swearing, Terrorism, aftermath of V-Day, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamystardust/pseuds/Tamystardust
Summary: For Harry, coming back to work sounded like a pain in his ass.No longer Galahad, crowned Arthur in his hospital bed, things had changed since he met Eggsy outside of that Police Station.At the end, it was that kind of movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: there is a shooting happening in there.  
> If it triggers anything for you, please don't read, or read with caution.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, sorry about the inconvenience.

For Harry, coming back to work sounded like a pain in his ass.

 

No longer Galahad, crowned Arthur in his hospital bed, things had changed since he met Eggsy outside of that Police Station.

 

It is not so much he couldn’t be a knight anymore, it is mostly there was no better king than him.

Merlin hated the job, and everything it implied for him, the pain, the hurt, the loss behind it. Even if with his comeback a part of it is lessened, the position no longer had the same appeal.

 

The worst, and the most stupid fact, it is that he was cleared for missions. Yes. That very fucker, shot in the head, got himself out of it without any lasting effect.

 

At the end, it was _that kind of movie_.

 

Whatever, it was not the point. Harry came back to work with the world falling at his feet. Literally.

 

Valentine was defeated, but what he left in his path was maybe worse than what he had originally planned.

 

All governments, all agencies, every-fucking-body, everyone was on alert.

Independent groups, nationalist groups, terrorists. Of course, Valentine wouldn’t proposed them a chip in their neck.

 

Several attacks already occurred, not even to claim anything, but just because they could, and because half of the world thought maybe, they were not the worst in all the bullshit. They tried to establish their own rules, which were not really in favour of freedom and other democratic lines. They were not even interested in democracy. Or monarchy, in Harry’s concerns.

 

Anyway, every signs seemed to show an attack might take place in London in the coming days.

 

He put all his available agents on strategic locations in the city.

 

He was currently watching the feed of Lancelot and Mordred, Trafalgar Square.

 

 

Eggsy was sulking. Kind of. Eggsy was in a permanent sulk, Roxy thought. Eggsy was smiling a lot, but weirdly, it seemed he was always pouting. Like he wasn’t happy about anything, even if it wasn’t the case.

For example, Roxy knew like she knew how to breath, that Eggsy loved his little sister more like he loved the idea of life, of happiness. But even after he spent the day with his little flower, time he looked forward all the time, Eggsy was sulking. Like it wasn’t what he wanted. And Roxy didn’t know what Eggsy wanted. She wasn’t even sure he knew it himself.

 

She looked for him all the time. It was weird. They were friends. Maybe best friends. That’s what’s great with bounding over death threats.

So yeah, they were friends. Very close.

But.

Something was off. Sometimes, everything was fine, they were sharing a moment. Laughing to death. And then, the next instant, something seemed to move, like two tectonic plates sliding against each other, one on top of the other. And the world created above, was collapsing, like after an earthquake.

And suddenly, things looked like they would never be like before. Like it is broken. Forever.

It was a cycle. It started, all over again. Roxy knew it was not coming from her. She was fine. She received help, but she was fine. Whatever, she was never the one colliding.

She would keep her eyes on Eggsy.

 

 

Eggsy, jaw clenched, was on alert. He was always on alert recently. He could feel when danger wasn’t far away, grew up formatted like that. It was how he survived physically, but mostly mentally.

And with the recent events, danger was everywhere, all the time, in everybody. For once, it was even not related to his personal life. It was his job. Really.

 

Roxy and him had separated when they arrived. They had each other feed on their glasses. They didn’t need to talk about what might attract their gaze. They knew how the other was thiniking, and what they might interpret as signs of anything suspicious.

 

They were walking around, hands in the pockets, umbrellas hanging on their wrist.

 

People seemed fine. They were walking around, with friends or family, even some them looked happy. They were like ants, following the order.

 

Then.

 

Then the kind of firework-sound resonated on the place. Roxy knew too well. Eggsy did as much.

 

Harry watched it, heard it from Eggsy’s point of view.

 

Mordred looked at the place, at the world, which kept going one, like everything was remaining the same. But nothing would never be the same again.

He froze, while everything turned upside down.

 

And then, the world did as much. It happened in seconds, between the firsts gunshots and the reactions.

Suddenly it crumbled. The anthill collapsed, and the panic exploded.

 

People were running in every directions possible, while the gunshots remained.

They were falling on the ground, standing up, shot again.

Eggsy sprinted in front of him. He had absolutely no idea from where it was coming from, he just had his umbrella ready to deploy, but there wasn’t really a direction to point at. People shoved him from on all of his sides, so much he lost his balance and fell on his bottom. He received some hits on the head, from bags, or knees at his level. During the hassle, his umbrella flew a few meters away from him. Too far to reach it. No time to do as much.

 

Like the sea, the crowd opened in front of him, and he could see it. He was standing, Kalashnikov hanging from his neck, pointing without aiming, just the more damage the better.

 

Eggsy didn’t even try to stand up, just putting himself on his knees. Taking his gun from his holster, him at last, really aiming. For the head.

 

He didn’t shout as quickly as he could, because few people kept running in front of him. It gave enough time for the gunman to notice him. He kept shouting, but he also saw Eggsy weapon.

In a strangely very slow way, he kept a hand on the submachine gun, and with the other, he started to lift his jumper. Eggsy looked at it, where he could see an explosive belt, then again directly in the man’s eyes.

He wasn’t laughing. He wasn’t manic. He was blanked. Like he was already dead.

And then he was.

Eggsy aimed the forehead, right between the eyes, and that's what he got.

 

Nothing changed. He didn’t exploded, but there were still gunshots.

This time, standing up, Eggsy ran and yelled.

 

“OUT’F THE WAY! ON THE GROUND!”

 

Nobody really listened to him, he wasn’t as scary as the fear itself.

 

The other man was standing on the left big fountain. He saw Eggsy coming, like he saw him shot his partner. He didn’t let him aim. He just let him come closer. And when he judged it was enough, he exploded himself.

 

Eggsy knew he was going to. It was why he just had time to scream “BOMB!”, eyes wide opened, a arm in front of his face, already half turning around, when the breath of the explosion swept him from the ground.

He felt the burn nibbled his suit, his skin. He felt weightless for an instant, and it felt really good, until he crashed, and then it didn’t felt good at all. All the air from his lungs was either burning inside, or tore out of it. He landed on his shoulder, after spinning in the air. At least, his head was fine.

 

Sometimes, you just have to look for the best in a situation for you to stand up after.

 

And Eggsy couldn’t remain laid down. Because Eggsy had no fucking idea where Roxy was.

 

Standing up, the young man kept hearing ringing in his ears. He hit his head a couple of time, just to be sure it couldn’t work like that.

 

He looked around him, looking for any other potential threat.

 

Everything was so still.

 

Corpses everywhere, but at least, it was quiet.

 

And then Eggsy blacked out.

 

 

In front of the feed, Harry was standing still, mouth ajar. It was the only thing on his face that could reveal the insanity that just happened. Nothing was quiet around him. Everybody was running, screaming, giving orders.

 

Merlin was still half standing up, yelling a name. Harry didn’t know if it was for someone in the room, or someone behind the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
